Mazones électriques
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Variations informatiques. Le poids de la solitude, le temps qui passe... et puis, un jour, il ne reste plus personne.
1. Programme

**Mazones électriques  
Programme  
**

o-o-o-o-o-o**  
**

_Disclaimers : variation sur le Leijiverse, d'après « Chroniques martiennes » et « Blade Runner »_. _Tout appartient à leurs auteurs respectifs, hélas..._

o-o-o-o-o-o

/Initialisation programme/

L'horloge digitale affiche 12.00. Les coursives sont agitées d'un frisson d'air.

/Contrôle/

Les écrans vidéos font défiler des vues successives : les mêmes couloirs sous différents plans. Les néons s'allument et s'éteignent au passage de l'œil des caméras. Les ombres reculent furtivement avant de reprendre leurs droits.

/Détection intrus : négatif/

Une porte coulisse – les vérins montrent des signes de faiblesse. Son témoin de maintenance passe au rouge. En attendant, un peu plus de fluide hydraulique est injecté dans le circuit. Il ne s'agit pas d'un système vital, mais le programme traite avec la même égalité le moindre recoin de son domaine. Tout doit être impeccable.

/Vérification système d'armes : balancement en cours/

Un radar de conduite de tir oscille de droite à gauche. La console d'artillerie simule une piste hostile. L'une après l'autre, les immenses tourelles s'animent et se verrouillent sur leur cible.  
Les réserves énergétiques des lasers sont vides.

/Ouverture des tubes lance-torpilles : chasse à vide/

Un bip insistant rebondit dans les locaux techniques : il n'y a plus rien dans les soutes à munitions.

/Contrôle intégrité de la coque/

Un sas s'ouvre. Un mini drone s'en échappe et volette en zigzag, un instant désorienté par les blocs rocheux qui encombrent sa route. Enfin, il atteint un point dégagé et peut transmettre une vue générale à l'ordinateur pilote.

/Danger ! Danger ! Déchirure critique de la coque ! Intervention immédiate requise !/

Un gyrophare se met à tourner dans le hangar de maintenance principal, mais les doubles portes qui mènent à l'extérieur restent closes.  
La cloison est bosselée et déformée sur plusieurs mètres.

/Reconfiguration/

Tant pis pour les réparations. Des portes étanches se ferment et isolent la partie sinistrée. La priorité est d'assurer le décollage. Il sera bien temps une fois en vol de programmer une trajectoire à destination de la station automatique la plus proche.

/Démarrage séquence/

Le radar de navigation effectue une série de balayages et affiche une synthèse de la situation alentours sur l'écran tactique.  
Tout est calme.  
Les baies d'observation offrent une vue directe sur les parois d'un canyon aride, trop hautes pour permettre au moindre rayon de soleil de parvenir jusqu'à la passerelle.  
Les postes de travail sont plongés dans l'ombre.

/Préchauffage moteurs – validation transfert de carburant/

Les dernières maintenances ont confirmé le parfait état des moteurs. La pile à combustible est opérationnelle, mais le processus de fusion ne se lancera qu'après un apport de minerai énergétique.

/Demande de validation en cours/

Une sirène stridente se fait entendre. Les réserves de carburant sont à sec. Il ne reste que le contenu d'une petite soute de secours, qui doit être débloquée manuellement pour être utilisée.

/Échec procédure/

Après tout, peut-être est-il plus prudent de prendre quelque repos à cet endroit ?

/Reconfiguration. Analyse d'air en cours. Atmosphère viable/

Les panneaux de ventilation s'ouvrent. Un souffle d'air frais parcourt les coursives.

/Réapprovisionnement en oxygène. Capacités à cent pour cent/

L'horloge digitale affiche 12.29. L'étoile qui brille sur la planète passe au zénith de la passerelle. Comme chaque jour, un rai de lumière illumine brièvement le pont et se reflète en un éclat dans la boucle de ceinture du seul occupant des lieux.  
Il est immobile, assis dans le fauteuil de commandement en surplomb de la passerelle. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'est plus descendu jusqu'au centre névralgique de son vaisseau, l'ordinateur principal.

/Diagnostic système/

Leurs conversations lui manquent. Enfin... Il aurait dû s'en tenir à sa première idée, et laisser le synthétiseur vocal en place. Il avait rapidement compris que son ami était un peu mal à l'aise en entendant la voix d'un être de chair disparu. Mais les longs monologues avaient dû finir par le lasser.  
Un processeur annexe étudie les possibilités de création d'une interface plus accueillante.

/Compilation données/

Un écran affiche les résultats. Il n'y a pas le matériel nécessaire à bord. L'imprimante crache une feuille plastifiée qui vient se perdre parmi d'autres, en désordre.

/Archivage/

Les manœuvres du vaisseau, ses trajectoires, les entrées au journal de bord sont extraites des barrettes de mémoire, triées, analysées puis reconverties en impulsions électriques et redirigées vers un espace de sauvegarde dédié.  
En passerelle, des photographies aériennes de planètes se succèdent sur l'écran central. Les vues ont toutes des tons bleutés et donnent à l'endroit un air fantomatique.  
L'occupant du fauteuil n'a pas bougé. Il se tient droit, le visage dissimulé dans l'ombre. Sa main a laissé échapper la crosse d'un pistolet énergétique dont la fabrication s'est limitée à une poignée d'exemplaires.

/Clôture programme/

Un trille éthéré résonne depuis les tréfonds du vaisseau. Dans une des chambres d'équipage, la branche d'un arbuste desséché oscille au gré de la ventilation contre les cordes d'une harpe poussiéreuse.

/Mise en veille/

L'Arcadia rêve.


	2. Reboot

**Reboot**

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Disclaimers : l'Arcadia, son ordinateur principal et ses états d'âme appartiennent à M. Matsumoto__. Personnellement, j'aimerais bien avoir un vaisseau comme ça si seulement je savais où en trouver un, mais je ne voudrais pas être à la place de l'âme qui est coincée à l'intérieur. C'est bien beau d'être un vaisseau spatial, pratique pour voyager, mais comment est-ce qu'on fait pour aller boire un verre entre amis ? Ou se faire un petit resto sympa ?_

o-o-o-o-o-o

/SEARCH/

Il avait conçu un vaisseau capable de défier l'univers entier. Il l'avait doté des meilleurs équipements et des technologies les plus avancées. Il y avait concentré toutes les innovations, jusqu'aux plus audacieuses, de l'ingénierie spatiale de l'époque. Il avait ajouté ses découvertes personnelles qui rendaient ce vaisseau si dangereusement unique. Il y avait consacré sa vie.  
Il y avait mis son âme.

/DOWNLOAD/

Il avait confié le vaisseau à son meilleur ami et à ses idéaux, et il n'aurait pu rêver mieux comme capitaine. Lui avait toujours préféré construire que commander. Il avait parcouru la galaxie, sans cesse à la recherche de nouvelles améliorations pour son œuvre. Il avait passé ainsi les plus belles années de sa vie.  
Enfin… Sa vie et sa seconde vie, comme aimait le rappeler le capitaine.

/COMPRESS DATA/

Il n'avait pas remarqué les changements tout de suite. Il avait tant à faire, le vaisseau possédait tant de terminaux différents, tant de systèmes électroniques qu'il ne se lassait pas de les parcourir. Il pouvait passer des jours sur un problème de logique ou une programmation informatique un peu ardue. Il avait tout le temps qu'il lui fallait.

/SAVING FILES/

Le temps… Il avait fini par se rendre compte que son rapport au temps n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui des humains. Un ordinateur n'a pas besoin de repos, ni de nourriture, n'a pas le souci de la maladie ou de la vieillesse. Petit à petit, il en était venu à oublier ce que ces notions signifiaient. Parfois même, il lui était arrivé de transmettre un message informatique au capitaine pour se plaindre du manque de réactivité de l'équipage.

/DATA ERROR – RECOVER/

Le capitaine n'avait pas fait de commentaires. Une seule fois, il lui avait fait remarquer que les humains avaient leurs propres limites, et qu'elles étaient généralement inférieures à celles des ordinateurs. Puis il n'avait plus jamais fait mentions des autres messages du même genre.

/ANALIZING/

Le capitaine avait respecté son choix. Il avait continué à le considérer comme quelqu'un de vivant, et comme son ami. Il n'avait pas paru dérangé à l'idée de parler à un vaisseau spatial ou de trinquer avec lui, ni ne s'était préoccupé de savoir ce qu'en penseraient les autres passagers. Il faut dire que le capitaine n'était pas homme à se laisser influencer par quoi que ce soit.  
Et pourtant… Au fil des mois, des années, leurs rapports s'étaient distanciés. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était plus difficile de se détendre franchement en compagnie d'un terminal informatique, fut-il doué de conscience. Il savait aussi que le capitaine n'avait jamais été porté sur les démonstrations exhaustives de camaraderie. C'était un solitaire, naturellement renfermé sur lui-même, et peu expansif. Quelquefois, le vaisseau embarquait un équipage, mais le plus souvent les postes étaient vides.  
La solitude. Le silence.

/VIDEO SEARCH – REPLAY/

Il aimait cela, naviguer d'une étoile à l'autre, se glisser sans bruit à travers un champ d'astéroïdes, l'ambiance feutrée à l'intérieur du vaisseau, les coursives sombres… Lui, et le capitaine à la barre, traversant la galaxie comme si elle leur appartenait.  
Il aurait voulu que cela dure éternellement.

/SYSTEM ERROR – DATA LOST/

Il regrettait ne jamais avoir proposé au capitaine de suivre le même chemin que lui. Certes son ami avait des idées bien arrêtées sur l'humanité et la mécanisation, mais peut-être aurait-il changé d'avis s'il avait insisté.

/COMPILE DATA – SIMULATION/

Il ne saurait jamais si le crash avait été intentionnel ou s'il s'agissait d'une erreur humaine – un fatal moment d'inattention. Ce jour-là, le capitaine avait pris les commandes en manuel, et malgré ses recherches, il n'avait jamais retrouvé l'enregistrement du vol. Cela avait été son dernier atterrissage. Les systèmes de maintenance automatique du vaisseau ne pouvaient pas réparer de tels dégâts. Et il ne pouvait pas générer du carburant à partir du néant pour en remplir les soutes éventrées.

/EXTRACT FILES – READ/

Il n'avait pas abandonné. Il avait patiemment récupéré le matériel utilisable, il avait reprogrammé les drones encore en état et, pièce par pièce, il avait remonté un appareil plus petit capable de redécoller. Il s'était entièrement investi dans sa tâche. Il avait monopolisé tous ses circuits, jour après jour, sans prendre garde au temps qui passait.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que le vaisseau était vide.

/PROGRAM END/

A quoi lui sert son éternité s'il ne peut la partager avec personne ?

/REBOOT – Y/N/

…


End file.
